Death: So Near
by Foxfaceisthebest
Summary: Death. It's what this all is. Stained by blood. Stained by children's last words. Stained by pleas for mercy. A one-shot on a tribute's thoughts as they are waiting to be slaughtered. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. I do not own any of this, because my name is not Suzanne Collins.
1. Stained

**The Cornucopia.**

It's beautiful. Glimmering. Shimmering. Around it, supplies, weapons, everything you could ever need.

**Death.**

That's what it is.

**Blood.**

Everything in there will be stained with blood. Everything in there will be touched by last words. Everything in there is death.

**Everything.**

Every item.

**50 seconds.**

Your life is counted in seconds, now. It's that short.

**Maybe.**

That's the word that's keeping you alive right now. That's the word that's forcing you to stay on your pedestal.

**Words.**

You cling onto them. They're your life now. Words of advice. Words of encouragement. Words of _maybe._

**Future.**

That's been stolen from you. Stripped from you. They're theives. But not just one that steals your money. They steal your everything.

**Stolen.**

Love. Family. Friends. Dreams. Future. Life. Everything.

**40 seconds.**

That's my dad's age. 40. Such a big, small number.

**Numbers.**

That's what you are at this point. They don't care enough about you to even call you by a name.

**Care.**

Nobody cares anymore. Except about themselves.

**Nobody.**

That's all the people in this colored, bright, big place that care.

**Beauty.**

Beautiful things lie the most.

**Lies.**

That's what this all is. Just a bunch of lies.

**30 seconds.**

Time. It ticks. It keeps moving, rivers of it. It doesn't care what you think.

**Thoughts.**

Lots of them. Too many. Too much time to reflect on the life you have lived.

**Reflection.**

It's doesn't look like you. It looks like what people want.

**Wants.**

You only have one at this point: _Home_.

**Home.**

You'd kill for it now.

**Kill.**

Or be killed.

**Death.**

That word never leaves.

**20 seconds.**

0.3 minutes. 0.0056 hours. 0.00023 days. So insignificant.

**Insignificant.**

That's what you are. An ant they can crush.

**Ants.**

They're lucky. Really.

**Luck.**

You've ran out of it by this point. It's left you. Betrayed you.

**Betrayal.**

Everything's betrayed you.

**Everything.**

The same word.

**10 seconds.**

I've been alive 15 years.

**Years.**

You've got none left.

**Alive.**

That's gone in a second.

**Gone.**

Life.

**Death.**

It's inching towards you.

**Fast.**

Everything.

**Slow.**

Nothing.

**Nothing.**

Nobody.

**0 seconds.**

Ring!

**Good-bye.**

Forever.

* * *

**Hello everybody! I tried a new writing style. Anyways, what do you think? Sorry for the random one-shot. I was kind of bored. My grandparents, brother and dad are all watching the Twins downstairs, and I, not being a big baseball fan, was left by myself. And this is the result! Anyways, what do you think?**

**May the odds be ever in your favor, **

**Foxfaceisthebest**


	2. Run

**Run.**

That's what they all say.

**They.**

Who even are they?

**Trust.**

It is never real.

**Real.**

Nothing is ever real.

**Ever.**

Forever and never.

**Never.**

Never will they ever see their family again.

**Family.**

They're the only reason you're here.

**Reason.**

A girl sprints into the woods.

**Woods.**

The wilderness is where they want you to go.

**Wilderness.**

None of this familiar.

**Familiar.**

A boy runs into the Cornucopia.

**Blood.**

A girl comes up to him, a knife in hand.

**Knife.**

That was the cause of his death.

**Death.**

That same word.

**Confusion.**

I looked around, my thoughts conflicting.

**Conflicting.**

Still. I stayed still.

**Flying.**

I see a spear flying in my direction.

**Reflexes.**

They saved my life.

**Freeze.**

Frozen. Ice.

**See.**

Blood. Death. Words. Last words. Pleas.

**Run.**

My body doesn't move.

**Body.**

I don't control it anymore.

**Control.**

Not even your mind.

**Run.**

No.

**Run.**

No.

**Run.**

No.

**Run.**

I sprint into the Cornucopia, grabbing whatever I find.

**Knife.**

Blood-stained.

**Arm.**

That's where it places itself.

**Pain.**

I brace myself for death.

**Death.**

Again.

**No.**

That's what she says.

**The girl from 6.**

Dead.

**Run.**

Go.

**Listen.**

I do it this time.

**Woods.**

Smell of pine.

**Smell.**

Scent.

**Fast.**

Run.

**Survival.**

For now.

**At first I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I was, again, bored. I'm at my grandparents' house, and there's not much to do, considering that all my cousins are either much younger or much older than me. So, yay. Fun.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Foxfaceisthebest**


End file.
